The invention relates to a fishing trolling device for carrying bait or a lure alongside a boat when trolling.
The invention provides a trolling device which is clamped to a fishing line extending therethrough. In the latched condition, the trolling device is locked onto the line. In the unlatched condition, the trolling device may freely slide along the line. When the fish bites, the latch trips, and the line slides freely through the trolling device, where the fish need not pull the trolling device along with it, which otherwise may result in increased line breakage.
The line length between the trolling device and the fish is adjustable, which may be desirable for different locales or certain types of fish. Regardless of the line length between the trolling device and the fish, when the fish bites and the latch is released, the fish is directly reeled in and netted because the trolling line extends through the trolling device and is also the baiting line. In contrast, if a first trolling line is tied to the front of the trolling device and a second separate baiting line is tied to the rear of the trolling device, the length of the baiting line cannot be greater than the length of the fishing pole, otherwise the fish cannot be netted when reeled all the way in. This maximum limit on the length of the bait line may be undesirable.
The present invention relates to an improvement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,687, issued Feb. 4, 1986, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In that patent, the fishing line extends contiguously along the planar surface of a diving plane. In the released condition, the diving plane slides freely along the line in the trolling direction, minimizing drag and line breakage. The diving plane has an upstanding fin extending rearwardly, with the fishing line being guided rearwardly to the base of the fin along the diving plane. Releasable latch means on the diving plane has a latched condition clamping the diving plane to the line, and a released position responsive to the strike of a fish unclamping the diving plane from the line and enabling the diving plane to slide along the line in the trolling direction with the line sliding freely through the base of the fin. The line extends rectilinearly along the top planar surface of the diving plane between front and rear guide members in each of the latch and released conditions.
The invention set forth in the ""687 patent further provides extended line life because the line is not being pulled away from friction grip jaws or the like in a ripping or frictionally releasing type manner. Instead, a latch arm, for example made of steel or the like, is subjected to frictional clamping and unclamping wear and tear with frictional jaws therein to substantially diminish the line breakage by saving the line from undergoing such stress.
A further improvement to the ""687 patent is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,622, issued Jan. 25, 2000, the disclosure of which is also herein incorporated by reference. Recognizing that the point of contact between the fishing line and the eyelet on the distal end of the latch arm is liable to cause line breakage, the diver is provided with a protective sleeve in the form of a coil spring. The spring encircles the line such that an inside surface of the spring defines an increased surface area for the line in the vicinity of the eyelet, so as to minimize line breakage.
While the ""687 and ""622 patents generally provide an effective fishing trolling device, it is noted that in order to use these devices the fishing line must be cut and then threaded through the guide members on the mounting surfaces of the devices. Once the trolling devices have been tied to the fishing lines, the fishing poles must be stored with the devices dangling therefrom. Because of the relative size of the trolling devices, their dangling attachment can cause problems in the handling and storage of the fishing poles. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved fishing trolling device which can be quickly attached and detached from the fishing line without cutting or damaging the line.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a fishing trolling device in the form of a ski or planer which will carry a bait line alongside the boat while trolling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fishing trolling device which can be easily manipulated to couple the device to a medial portion of a fishing line without destroying the integrity of the line.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a fishing trolling device having a latch arrangement which will permit the device to slide freely along the line when a fish strikes the line.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fishing trolling device which can easily be detached from a fishing line so as to improve handling and storage of fishing poles.
In one aspect of the invention, a fishing trolling device comprises a trolling planer having a mounting surface and guide means on the trolling plane for guiding a fishing line along the trolling plane through the guide means. One end of the line extends to a baiting lure and the other end of the line is reelable for trolling. Releasable latch means includes a latch arm engageable with a pair of gripper jaws on the trolling plane having a latched condition clamping the trolling plane to the line. The latch means also has a released condition responsive to the strike of a fish on the lure unclamping the trolling plane from the line and providing free sliding passage of the line through the guide means along the trolling plane. The line through the guide means extends substantially parallel to the trolling plane in the released condition of the latch means. The latch means includes an eyelet guiding the other end of the line therethrough and then forwardly to the guide means. The invention is improved wherein the guide means form a quick attachment arrangement enabling attaching of the fishing line to the trolling device without cutting the fishing line. The quick attachment arrangement includes a first guide member secured to the mounting surface in front of the latch means, and a second guide member secured to the mounting surface behind the latch means, both guide members taking the form of a double coil having a free end. The quick attachment arrangement also includes the eyelet being formed with a double coil The quick attachment arrangement further includes a cutaway portion at the base of one of the gripper jaws allowing fishing line to be introduced through the cutaway and retained between the jaws. The trolling device has a rectangular profile with a ramped rudder surface including an adjustable, extendable portion. The trolling device is preferably a trolling ski or planer. The latch means includes a line clamping position surrounded by a soft, flexible element engageable with the line when the latch means is in the latched position. The latch means includes an upstanding tab on the forward end of the mounting surface pivotally mounting the latch arm, the tab being disposed in offsetting relationship relative to the jaws.
In another aspect of the invention, a fishing trolling ski comprises a trolling plane having a flat mounting surface and a ramped rudder surface, and guide means on the trolling plane for guiding a fishing line. One end of the line extends to a baiting lure and the other end of the line is reelable for trolling of the line. A releasable latch member on the trolling plane has a latched condition frictionally engaged with latching means on the trolling plane at a first portion of the latch member and clamping the trolling plane to the line at a second portion of the latch member, such that upon trolling, the trolling device runs alongside a boat. The latch member has a released condition responsive to the strike of a fish on the lure unclamping the first portion of the latch member from the latching means to unclamp the trolling plane from the line at said second portion of said latch member and providing free sliding passage of the line through the guide means. A strike of a fish causes frictional unclamping of the first portion of the latch member, such that the first portion of the latch member suffers frictional clamping and unclamping wear and tear. The improvement resides in the guide means including a pair of spiral members at the front end and rear end of the flat mounting surface constructed and arranged to allow introduction and retention of an uncut portion of fishing line.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a fishing trolling device comprises a trolling plane having a forward end and a rearward end. A spiral guide means is provided on the forward end and the rearward end of the trolling plane for guiding a fishing line, one end of the line extending to a baiting lure, and the other end of the line being reelable for trolling. A releasable latch means on the trolling plane has a latched condition clamping the trolling plane to the line, such that upon trolling, the trolling device runs alongside the boat. The latch means has a released condition responsive to the strike of a fish on the lure unclamping the trolling plane to slide along the line in a trolling direction. The latch means includes a pivoted latch arm engageable with a pair of gripperjaws, a front upstanding tab on the forward end of the trolling plane pivotally mounting the latch arm. The latch arm has a double looped eyelet at the end thereof opposite the front tab and the line extends through the eyelet, the spiral guide means and the forward end of the trolling plane. With this construction, the uncut portion of the fishing line is manipulable in the spiral guide means on the rearward end of the trolling plane through the cutaway portion of one of the gripperjaws, the spiral guide means on the forward end of the trolling plane and the double looped eyelet, such that the line is attached to the trolling device without cutting of the line.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.